Troubled Love
by Roxie-fearlessstorm
Summary: Eliza a troubled outcast has a chance a love but will other people keep them apart Yamixoc. Please reread chapters 1 and 2 they are writen
1. New Friend

Me: So here I am saying that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I own Amy or Rory they belong to the Doctor Who franchise, I also don't Evanescence's song _My Immortal_

* * *

><p>"Eliza wake up" A voice said." I don't want to wake up" I replied. "If you don't get up now you're gonna miss your bus." ''I'm up, I'm up already." After I got waken up oh so nicely note the sarcasm, I went to brush my teeth and my black shoulder length hair and then I put on my red Aeropostal shirt and black skinny jeans and my red converse. I walked down stairs of my two-story house to my kitchen, got a bagel gave my dad a kiss on the cheek grab my bag headed out the door. I walked out of home singing.<p>

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just to real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your _

"Owwwww" a person said

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!"

"It's ok I wasn't looking either."

"Well sorry again but have to go."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Mine is Eliza and yours?"

"Yami. "

"Well it's nice to meet you but I have to catch my bus."

"I do to, what school do you go to?"

"Liberty High"

"Me to maybe you can show me where the stop is."

"Then we should get a move cause we're about to miss it." I pointed out to him. We ran so fast I bet you could see smoke behind us; we made it to the bus thank God.

"So Yami, why haven't I seen you around before."

"I was home schooled" he said a bit coldly.

"Weren't you lonely?"

"No I have a little brother."

"Lucky I always wanted a little brother or sister."

Yami laughed at me what was so funny about what I said. The rest of the bus ride was boring. When we got to school that's when trouble started. Yami asked me to show where the office was, we were on our way there when Tori Heart bumped into me.

"Watch it Maza."

"Whatever Heart, who hell are you looking at?"

"Not you. What's your name? She asked Yami.

"Yami."

"Why are you hanging out with that loser?"

"Because I want to, and it's of your concern " he spat "come Eliza." Tori looked just as confused as i was. I don't understand why he would stand up me i just meet him so naturally i had to ask him.

"Yami why did you stand up for me?"

"Because you're my friend,and i hate it when people just mess with someone for no reason at all?" He said sincerely.

"Thank you Yami." The only other people who stood up for were my friends Amy, Rory, and Brooklyn. Amy and Rory moved to Cardiff two years ago. Brooklyn had to move to go take care of his sick mother in New York. So it has been me and my lonesome, fantasic right.

"Eliza?" Yami said as he broke me out of my thoughts

"Huh?, what did you say?"

"I said could you show me to the office is."

"Umm... Yeah sure." i said sheepishly. Ok let me paint you a picture of our school; it is a two-story building with six hallways going up and the down, the walls are a beige color and the tiles on the floor are in a red and blue pattern, that's about it, get the picture now... good.

When we got to the office the attendant Mrs. Anderson was acting _**WAY**_ to cheerful.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"I need my schedule please."

"Name?"

"Yami Mouto."

"Here you are, have a nice day!"

Yami and I walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, it was nasty, and i think It moved.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure."

"Okay we have all the same classes except first hour."

"What's your first hour?"  
>"Dance."<p>

I walked him to his class which was across the hall from mine.

"Have fun in orchestra, second hour is just down the hall double doors cant miss 'em bye!"

"Bye."

In dance we continued to work on our choreography to _Someone Like You _it's really beautiful, full of lift and pirouettes; I can't wait to finish it. I walked in second hour and saw my crush Taylor Night; he kinda looks like Taylor Launter (A/N Drools). He would never go for someone like me, he only likes pretty and preppy, and I'm far from that, but I digress. I went to go get my clarinet put it together and sat down. Yami walked looking like a really lost puppy, so I waved him over all the girl were either glaring at me or drooling over him.

"How was orchestra?"

"Fine Mr. Smith was nice."

"He's never nice it must be because your new."

Our band teacher was a young black man named Mr. Miller and he's fairly attractive.

"Okay class we have a new clarinet joining us today! Will you please stand and say your name?"

"I'm Yami Mouto."

Everybody even some boys were whispering, but Yami just ignored them.

"Okay class get out _FIGHTING FALCON MARCH._"

After band we went upstairs to history it was boring but Coach Scott lets us listen to music on our iPods or phones. Math is the worst subject in the world. Our teacher is hormonal because she is pregnant. Because we her AP she expects more of us since middle we had the reputation of being the worst class in the school. Right now we are reviewing Polynomials for our test in a week; Polynomials are fairly easy considering she is not the best teacher in the school.

Finally math is over and I can go to lunch best time of the day. I don't eat the food but it is the only time the library is really quiet.

"Eliza, where are we going?"

"The cafeteria, but I don't eat here."

"Why not?"

"I go to the library to read at lunch it's really quiet."

"Okay."

"See you after lunch"

"See ya."

After I got done reading I was not prepared for I was about to see.


	2. hurting, understanding, and surprises

Me: Sorry for the slow update had a lot of testing to do. Yugi will do the disclaimer for me?

Yugi: Roxie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but she does own her characters

"talking"

'_thinking'_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I walked into the cafeteria and did not believe what I saw. <em>

Yami getting into a fight, how in the world do you get into a fight on the first day? That I will never figure out. I ran up to the fight and tried to pull Yami off of Taylor….wait what!

"Yami stop! Please?" I whimpered. That seemed to snap him out of it. When he turned to his eyes softened.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"What started it?"

"That guy said some crude things about you" Yami growled out.

"That doesn't mean start a fight with him, you're lucky you didn't get caught!"

"What was supposed to do let say that about you" he yelled.

"No you're supposed to ignore them Yami" I reasoned.

"I can't do that Eliza!"

"Fine keep getting hurt, not like I care!" I yelled as I stormed off.

(Yami's POV)

'_I really messed up, how could I have been so stupid. I might lose the only friend I have' _

"Eliza wait!" '_Man she can run fast.'_

"Leave me alone." _'Good she stopped long enough for me to catch up. No she's walking again; I almost got her.'_

"Eliza" I said as I grabbed her arm.

"Let me go?" she demanded.

"Not until you hear me out, Eliza look at me" she didn't look so I used my index finger to turn her face towards mine. When our eyes I saw so much hurt.

"Eliza I'm sorry, when I was in elementary before I was homeschooled my friend Ryou was bullied and I couldn't protect because I didn't know what was going on, then he, he committed suicide. That's why I feel so protective of you.

(Eliza's POV)

'_Oh my God, I feel like a total jerk.'_

"Yami I'm so sorry, I didn't know" I said as I pulled him into a hug. _'He is so nice anyone eles would have let him say whatever, and would'nt even try to stop him.'_

"We should get to Spanish."

"Alright." The rest of the day was nothing special, so after school I showed Yami what bus we ride. After we got off the bus, parted way and said quick goodbyes. I walked into my house.

"Dad I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen and there's someone I want you to meet."

"Ok I'm coming" as I walked into the kitchen, "dad how's this"

"This is my girlfriend Anna Aldridge, and we're getting married" he said. I really wish I could have seen my face when he said that.

"What! And you're just telling me now, what about mom!"

"Your mother has been gone for five years, it's time to move on."

"Whatever I'm going to my room" I said as I walked up the stairs. When I got to my room I just fell on my bed and grabbed my daisry and started writing.

_Dear Diary_

_Today my dad told me good news for him but not for me. He's getting married i'm happy for him, but its like he is trying to replace mom. I can understand why he chose her she is pretty and she seems very nice. I just wonder what else my dad is hiding from, but on the other hand this is what i'm seeing while he's around i guess i'll just have to wait and see. today I made a new freind named Yami he is really nice, we have all the same caksses together except first hour. I think that thos is going to be a good year._

_Sincerely, Eliza Maza_

After I finsihed writing in my diary I got ready for tomorrow. So after I that I went into a dreamless sleep.


	3. It Went Down

Me: Here's a new chapter. Bakura do the disclaimer for me.

Bakura: Roxie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fll House and she never will.

Me: Hurtful

Bakura: I don't care.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**BRIIIIIING!**_

_**BRIIIIIING!**_

_**BRIII-SMASH!**_

Now that my good people is what you call me waking up at 5:45 in the morning. As you can see my dad isn't waking me up because we are not on speaking terms as of now. So I do my morning routine brush my teeth, hair, and got dressed. When I ran down the stairs guess who I saw, if you guessed burglars then you're wrong, sitting on my couch was Ms. Aldridge.

"Hello Ms. Aldridge."

"Hi Eliza, I need to talk to you."

"Sorry can't talk got a bus to catch" I said in a hurry to get out the room.

"Well when you get back we have to talk."

"Okay well see you then." When we finished talking I grabbed an apple the left for the bus, when I got there Yami was already there waiting for me.

"Hey Yami what's going on?"

"Not Much, what's up with you, you alright?"

"Oh it's nothing important."

"But it's something."

"But the bus is here, we'll talk about it later OK" so as we made on the bus we saw Tori picking on Matt the foreign exchange from Britain.

"OMG you are such a nerd, you're always talking about time travel like it's possible."

"Actually it will be, but not in our life" he retaliated. Before she could snapped I stepped in.

"Ok Tori I that's enough, leave him alone."

"Shut it freak!" I before I got the chance to punch that slut in the face Yami grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to our seat.

"What was that for? " I said.

"You would have gotten kicked off the bus."

"I don't care I can walk."

"It's two miles Eliza."

"Shut up. "

"You're only saying that cause I'm right."

The bus came to a stop at the school we got off then went to our lockers which are conveniently placed next to each other. So let's just skip to lunch because everybody knows what happens in class.

"So are you going to tell me what was wrong?"

"Uhmm let me think about it…no."

"But you said you would tell me."

"You haven't told me anything about you, sooooo why should I tell you?"

"What do you wanna know?"

After an hour of question and answer of details you already know we went to Spanish class. All we did was work on our project about a famous Latino person we are doing Jennifer Lopez. The rest of the day was fine but then I got to band Mr. Miller wasn't there and we didn't have a sub so all hell broke loose, and I mean literally: stands were everywhere the music was flying everywhere, drumsticks were in the ceiling, I never thought the class would be like this because when Mr. Miller is here we are so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I just left and went to the library I assumed Yami was follow me because I didn't look back. When I got I sat down in one of our bean bag chairs (A/N we have these at my school and they are comfortable) and read my book I was about to start chapter 5 when Yami came in looking like a lost puppy.

"Eliza where were you I looking all over for you?"

"Sorry I thought that you were following me."

"It's alright just tell me before you leave again."

"No can do because I'm so ninja like I can leave and you will never know."

"Whatever there is no way possible you are more ninja then me" Yami said proudly.

"Wanna bet?" I said with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Yeah of I win you have to…. Babysit my brother Yugi."

"And if I win you have to make a complete fool out of yourself in front of the whole school, deal?"

"Deal!" he said with all the determination he could muster. So it was on we were doing anything and everything to prove who was the better ninja. Imagine this us acting like complete idiots, throwing paper ninja stars at the teacher and not getting caught. We even pants-d him in the hallway and got away with it scott free. So by the end of the day it was hard to tell who won so we did rock paper scissors and I lost, so I had to babysit Yugi which isn't bad he seems like a nice kid from what Yami tells me. So after last hour I asked Yami when he wanted me to babysit, he told me he would tell me a days notice. When I got home Anna was sitting on the couch waiting for.

"Welcome home Eliza."

"Hey Anna."

"I think it's time we talk."

"Ok about what?"

"So here's how its gonna YOU are going be the best child for your father, because every single time I'm with your father he's always so worried about you."

"That's not my problem sorry not sorry." And would you believe it woman slapped me I didn't think she wow and I thought she was kinda cool for a minute. Well you can guess what I did…..nothing. What am I supposed hit here back, I'm not stooping that low. So I got up and went to my room I looked in my mirror and saw the bruise already forming.

"Shit! How am I suppose cover this up." I didn't want dad to find out he actually likes this women so I'll bear it until he sees her for what she is. I searched around the attic where my mom had here studio upstairs, she did everything up here paint sew. I found her make-up in her in a compartment in her sewing box.

"Thank you mom." I took the make-up then took a shower and put the cover-up on.

"Eliza I'm home" said my dad.

"Hi daddy how was work?"

"It was fine Shorty, so Anna told me that she talked to you."

"Yeah it was very enlightening."

"Good I want you to understand that I will not love you any less, got it?"

"You got it dude!" I said in my best Michelle voice

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll just make myself a sandwich."

"Ok."

So I ate my sandwich and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more often.<p>

Bakura: You should be of ashamed yourself.

Me: *crying in a dark corner*

Bakura: Blasted women stop crying. Please review so she will stop crying


	4. No Driving Lessons

I'm back and sorry for the long wait i'm so terrible, but I have the new in stallment of the story YAY! And _Italics is me thinking._

* * *

><p>This morning I woke up with a littel pep in my step wann know why, well it's my story so i'm going to tell you anyway. Today is the day I get my permit, soon i"ll be driving better watch out... no seriously i'm ok but nowhere near what i have to be at to get my license. You guys know the morning routine by now, I don't have to put on much cover-up because i heal very quickly. I head down stairs and hear my dad and Anna talking so I decide to listen in on the conversation.<p>

"So what did ypu and Eliza talk about?" My dad asked

"Not much you know girl stuff" she replied. "_Girl stuff my ass" _I thought madly

"By the wat she was acting when I came from work she sounded a little upset, so tell me what really happened" my dad said patiently. "_WOOHHHOOO point for dad, for paying attention to my actions."_

"Well I came to try to explain what's happening and she was being very sassy so I said I was going to tell you, and she got mad and stormed to her room" she lied smoothly._ "That lying bitch" _I thought angerly, so I made my presence known by going into the kitchen fetching an apple then grabbing my backpack but before I got of the house my dad stopped me.

"Eliza I need to talk you after school" dad said. I nodded in undestanding, well it looks like my day just got a lot worse than it should have been. What i failed to mention earlier is that I got up early, so I could eat pancakes ,but since I listened to their convesation I couldn't make them so i just got an apple. So I walked to the bus stop and waited. I didn't see Yami yet but I guess it's still a little bit early. The bus arrived and I got on but still no Yami. So as I was about to sit down in my seat we started to pull away the bus driver hit the brakes and I flew forward and everyone on the bus was laughing...ok I was laughing too but on the inside, as i got up off the floor I saw Yami waltz in breathing heavily.

"Why is everybody laughing?" he asked as he got to me.

"When you decided to jump out in front of the bus I wasn't in my seat and I fell to the ground that's why everyone is laughing" I mumbled.

"Eliza i'm so sorry if I wouldn't have jumped in front of the bus."

"It's alright you didnt know."

"Are you alright you didnt get hurt did you" Yami asked concerned.

"Yeah i'm fine but my prides a little bit damaged." When we finished our conversation we were almost at school. Me and Yami went our seperate ways cause we have different forst hours.

TIMESKIP to LUNCH

So Yami and I were walking to the library when we were stop by Matt.

"Hey just wanted t-thank you or standing up for me the other day it was very nice of you" he stuttered a little bit.

"It's no promblem at all, i just really don't like Tori and I know what it's like to be be picked on."

"Is it ok if I hang out with you guys I really don't know many people here and you guys seem really nice" Matt asked nervously.

"Sure!" Yami and I said simultaneously. All three of headed towards the library, you where all the cool kids hang out, well some of you reading this might not think cool kids go to the library but in opinion if you cant aleast tell me what your favorite book is because you havent read you are gonna have a bad time talking to me.

TIMESKIP to LAST HOUR

"Thank god that school almost out for the day, I cant lok at anymore school work for the day"I yawned out.

"me and you both, oh and Eliza I need to cash out on that bet do you think you can help me babysit Yugi tomorrow night my parents are going out and I don't want to watch him all by myself."

"Alright just give the address and what time I have to be there, better yet text me the details oh and here's my number" I said as I gave him my number.

**BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**

**"**Bye Yami as I ran to the bus" I said as I ran to the bus. He yelled 'Bye' back as he went to his parents car.

SKIP BUS RIDE

"Dad i'm home" I yelled.

"How was school?"

"It was good i'm babysitting tomorrow at a friends house" i told him

"OOOOh is it a boy friend?" He asked.

"Yes it is a guy friend."

"OK so I need to set rules" he didn't get to finish that sentence because I cut him off.

"Dad we are not having this conversation and he's just a friend."

"well me and your mom were 'Just Friends'." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows

"Ewwww don't say it like that." I laughed.

"Oh and we still haven't talked about what happen yesterday" He said "I want to here your side of the story."

"Well I she asked to talk to me and i did sass of a bit but you don't know what she did dad" I told him.

"Then tell me what she did" he asked calmly.

"I can't."

"Well for your punishment no driving lesson today" he said calmly.

"Okay" I replied upset.

So I went to my room got my clothes ready for tomorrow, then I took my shower. Before I went I got a text from an unknown number.

**Good night Eliza sweet dreams :) **

The only person I think could of sent that is Yami so I replied.

_**Good night Yami see you tomorrow :) **_

Then I i fell asleep

* * *

><p>Me: Well here's the new chapter and if you want more updates on how the story is going, follow me on Tumblr at <span>teamkaiba<span> then click on _Fanfictions on Tumblr _I will also be posting random oneshot on there too_._ You can ask questions and submit ideas and fanart, and don't forget to review.


End file.
